Forbidden Love
by KiraiXKi
Summary: Eine Highschool mit verfeindeten Gangs, zwei Teens die versuchen sich über diese Schranke kennenzulernen, eine geheime Liebe und das Ende einer Epoche für alle Beteiligten


**Hallo alle zusammen, ein wenig KibaxOC gefällig? Meine erste Fanfic in diese Richtung, also seid nicht zu hart mit mir ^^**

**PS: Verkloppt mich, aber ich hab Sasori ein biiiiiiißchen jünger gemacht^^ *hust* 16*hust***

Ein kleines Gedankenspiel. Stell dir vor du stehst vor einem großen Gebäude, ein Schulhaus, eine Highschool. Du nimmst dir die Zeit das Schulhaus zu durchstreifen und irgendwann landest du auf dem Schulhof. Es ist gerade Pause und auf dem Hof wimmelt es nur so von Schülern. Du schaust dich um und siehst ein paar Jungs Fußball spielen, einige Mädchen Seil springen und du entdeckst unter ein paar Bäumen am Hofrand auf einigen Bänken eine Gruppe Jungendlicher versammelt. Du siehst dich weiter um und erkennst am anderen Ende des Schulhofes an einen Baum gelehnt ein junges Mädchen. Hier, siehst du mich, ich winke dir zu. Komm doch zu mir und lass dir von mir meine Welt zeigen.

Ich bin Kirai, gerade sechzehn und gehe hier auf die Highschool. Gefällt dir unsere Schule? Naja, sie ist auch nicht anders als jede andere Highschool, aber ich kann dir sagen, was es bei uns mehr gibt, als irgendwo anders, Gangs. Zwei Gangs sind ganz besonders… wie soll ich sagen, aufbrausend?

Die Gruppe die unter den Bäumen auf der anderes Seite des Schulhofes steht, das sind die Konohas. Kurze Vorstellungsrunde: der Blonde ist Naruto, er ist der Anführer des ganzen Trupps und der Schwarzhaarige, der neben ihm sitzt ist sein Boyfriend Sasuke. Das Mädchen mit den rosa Haaren ist Sakura, sie ist Naruto's beste Freundin, die beiden kennen sich, seit sie denken können. Der komische Kerl der da an den Baum gelehnt steht, ja genau, der mit den dicken Augenbrauen, das ist Lee, er ist Sakura's Freund und deswegen in der Gang. Die anderen die du dort drüben sehen kannst gehören vor allem dazu, weil sie sich alle noch aus Kindertagen kennen. Da sind Neji und Tenten, also der Junge mit den langen Haaren und das Mädchen mit den chinesischen Zöpfen. Und Choji, ja der Dicke, aber nenn ihn niemals so, sonst bist du schneller tot als du ‚Chips' sagen kannst und Ino, die Blonde, die bei ihm sitzt. Über ihr auf den Baum geklettert ist Kiba, manchmal denk ich, der Junge hat einfach zu viel Energie… Shino, der Junge mit der Sonnenbrille und Hinata, das Mädchen mit dem schüchternen Blick haben sie daneben im Gras ausgebreitet. Und dann ist da noch Shikamaru, der Kerl der im Gras liegt und in die Wolken starrt, er ist ein richtiges Supergenie und obwohl er so alt ist wie ich, ist er zwei Stufen über mir. Außer Tenten, Neji und Lee, die eine Stufe über mir sind, sind alle übrigen in meiner Stufe, einige sogar in meiner Klasse, aber das tut jetzt wenig zur Sache.

Kommen wir lieber zur zweiten Gang, den Sunas. Das sind wir. Die Sunas gibt es bei weitem nicht so lange, wie die Konohas aber in mancher Hinsicht sind wir weitaus gefährlicher. Die Sunas bilden sich aus den so genannten SunaSibs - die drei sind wirklich Geschwister - Gaara ist der Jüngste, sechzehn und in meiner Stufe, sein Bruder Kankuro geht in die Stufe über uns und ist achtzehn und die älteste der drei Geschwister, Temari ist neunzehn und geht in die Abschlussklasse der Highschool, ist also zwei Jahre vor uns. Temari und Kankuro wurden ein Jahr später als gewöhnlich eingeschult, deswegen ist Temari noch nicht mit der Schule fertig und Kankuro noch nicht im Abschlussjahr. Warum sie später eingeschult wurden und auch warum Gaara nicht, weiß ich bis heute nicht.

Jedenfalls gibt es außerdem noch Sasori, soweit ich weiß ist er sogar entfernt verwandt mit den Sibs, jedenfalls ist auch er sechzehn und wir gehen in die gleiche Klasse. Er ist im Grunde der Drahtzieher bei allem, woran die Sunas beteiligt sind, er ist quasi unser Anführer.

Warum _ich_ bei den Sunas bin? Naja, Sasori brauchte dringend Mitglieder und ich war seit Sandkastentagen Gaaras beste Freundin.

Wozu erzähl ich dir das alles? Na weil ich weiß, dass sich dieses Cliquenbild schon seht bald bedeutend verändern wird…

* * *

Es begann mit den Vorbereitungen für den Herbstball. Die Lehrer suchten Freiwillige für die Dekoration der Sporthalle. Da ich wusste, dass unsere Stufe dieses Jahr mit der Organisation dran war und dass jeder aus unserer Stufe eine Aufgabe bei dem Ball übernehmen musste und ich keine Lust hatte, irgendeine größere Aufgabe zu übernehmen, meldete ich mich freiwillig. Da unserem lieben Herr Lehrer das natürlich zu wenig war, versuchte er ein paar meiner Klassenkameraden weich zu klopfen bis sie zustimmten. Einer ließ sich schließlich überreden. Kiba Inuzuka. Ja, Kiba war ein Konoha, aber ich hatte im Allgemeinen nichts gegen die Konohas, ich verstand sowieso diese ewige Feindschaft zwischen Konohas und Sunas nicht… hatte ich vorher vergessen das zu erwähnen? Sunas und Konohas können sich auf den Tod nicht leiden. Warum? Wie schon gesagt, keine Ahnung.

Ich persönlich kam immerhin ganz gut mit Kiba zurecht als wir Freitagmittag gemeinsam die Halle dekorierten. Ich war mir nicht mal sicher ob er überhaupt wusste, dass ich zu den Sunas gehörte.

Jedenfalls war der Mittag ganz witzig, vor allem als Kiba's Schwester Hana in der Sporthalle auftauchte.

„Kiba, du solltest doch heute Mittag auf die Hunde aufpassen." meinte sie, in der Tür zur Halle stehend und vier Hunde an der Leine haltend. „Oh verdammt, stimmt ja, das hab ich völlig vergessen…" erinnerte sich Kiba. „Kirai." rief er zu mir hoch, ich stand gerade auf einer Leiter und hängte Girlanden auf. „Macht's dir was aus wenn wir die Hunde hier behalten." fragte er. Ich kletterte die Leiter runter „Nein, überhaupt nicht, ich mag Hunde." gab ich ihm zur Antwort, als ich wieder auf dem Hallenboden stand. So gab Hana die Leinen also an Kiba ab und verschwand wieder. Die Hunde begrüßten Kiba und ließen sich dann von ihm losbinden.

Kaum waren die Leinen von den Halsbändern der Tiere gelöst, da stürmten sie auch schon auf mich zu und begrüßten mich. Ich hockte mich zu ihnen runter und streichelte jeden eine Weile.

Kiba kam zu mir und meinte „Ich hätte das wohl doch lieber lassen sollen, am Ende kommen wir vor lauter Hunden gar nicht mehr zum Arbeiten." Ich lächelte und richtete mich wieder auf. „Ach was, komm, lass uns weitermachen."

Ich stieg wieder auf die Leiter und hängte die Girlanden weiter auf. Kiba trug unterdessen einige Tische für das Buffet in die Halle.

Nach einer Weile wurde ich dann doch noch neugierig und stellte ihm die Frage, die mir die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge brannte. „Wie kommt's, dass ihr vier Hunde habt?" fragte ich und schaute dabei zu der Meute, die es sich auf einem Sonnenbeschienen Fleck gemütlich gemacht hatte. „Fünf." korrigierte mich Kiba „Das sind nur Hana's und meine Hunde, meine Mum hat auch noch einen." „Fünf Hunde…" flüsterte ich, mehr zu mir selbst, als zu Kiba. „Warum?" fragte ich etwas lauter. Ich schaute ihn an und er zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Es schien nicht mehr von seiner Seite zu kommen, also ließ ich das Thema wieder fallen.

Eine Weile arbeiteten wir stumm an der Dekoration und nur das Gekläff der – jetzt wieder spielenden – Hunde war zu hören.

Ich stand immer noch auf der Leiter als plötzlich Kiba's Ruf quer durch die Halle hallte „Kirai, pass auf!" Als ich hinuntersah, entdeckte ich die Hunde, die sich wild jagten und nur Momente später unter der Leiter durchrannten. Hana's Hunde passten gerade noch unter der Leiter durch, aber als Akamaru ihnen hinterher rannte kippte die Leiter und fiel um.

Vor lauter Schreck wusste ich erst gar nicht was passierte, aber als ich fiel, konnte ich einen Schrei nicht unterdrücken.

Eigentlich hätte ich hart landen müssen, doch ich spürte wie jemand mich fing und öffnete die Augen, von denen ich nicht gewusst hatte, dass ich sie zugekniffen hatte.

Kiba war wohl durch die ganze Halle gesprintet und hatte mich aufgefangen, denn jetzt hing ich quer in seinen Armen.

Ich schaute zu ihm auf und er lächelte mich an. „Du bist stärker als du aussiehst." meinte ich. Er lächelte, dann wurde seine Miene wieder ernst „Akamaru, Haimaru Sankyodai, was fällt euch eigentlich ein. Könnt ihr nicht besser aufpassen." Nachdem Kiba die Hunde zurechtgewiesen hatte, schaute er wieder zu mit runter. „Alles okay bei dir?" fragte er. Ich lächelte „Mir geht es gut."

Kiba war ganz nah und ich schaute ihm direkt in die Augen. Und plötzlich dachte ich nicht mehr nach, sondern beugte mich einfach vor und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Ich überlegte nicht, es passierte einfach so. Ich wusste nicht warum, die Idee war ganz plötzlich von ganz tief innen gekommen. Aber in dem Moment fühlte es sich völlig richtig an. Auch wenn mich Sasori wahrscheinlich umbringen würde, würde er es erfahren.

Im ersten Moment spürte ich Kiba's Überraschung, aber keinen Herzschlag später erwiderte er den Kuss.

Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten wir uns wieder und Kiba setzte mich mit den Füßen wieder auf dem Boden ab. „Du… Ich… A-Aber…" stammelte er. „Ich hab dich lieb." meinte ich nur, und legte den Kopf an seine Brust. Er sagte nichts weiter, legte nur die Arme um meine Taille und zog mich näher.

Ich hätte für immer so stehen bleiben können, und doch wusste ich, dass es nicht ging. „Wenn wir die Halle heute Abend nicht fertig dekoriert haben, bringt uns Tsunade-sama um." flüsterte ich nach einer Weile. Er seufzte resigniert und ließ dann die Arme wieder locker.

Ich lehnte mich ein Stück zurück, damit ich ihn sehen konnte. Dann lächelte ich „Na komm, es gibt noch viel zu tun." Ich hob die Hand um ihm durch die Haare zu fahren. Doch plötzlich verfinstert sich seine Miene und er griff nach meinem Handgelenk. Auch mir wich sofort das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Er drehte den Arm so, dass die Handfläche nach oben zeigte. Sein Blick, war auf das Suna Zeichen auf meinem Handgelenk geheftet.

Es war so Brauch, dass jedes Gangmitglied, das Logo seiner Gang am linken Handgelenk trug, ob nun als Armband, mit Anhänger oder als Tattoo.

„Du bist eine Suna?" fragte er. „Ja." erwiderte ich trotzig „Und du ein Konoha und was ist daran so schlimm?" Verwirrt schaute er von dem Tattoo auf, mir in die Augen, dann wurde seine Miene wieder sanft.

Er zog mich in eine Umarmung, vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und flüsterte „Gar nichts." Jetzt entspannte auch ich mich wieder und genoss das Gefühl, endlich keine Schranke mehr zwischen uns zu spüren.

Einen Moment später konnte ich fühlen, wie er anfing zu lächeln. „Es könnte nur ein wenig schwer werden, das vor Sasori und Naruto geheim zu halten."

Meine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln „Das schaffen wir. Gemeinsam."

Unvermittelt hob Kiba den Kopf und küsste mich aufs Haar. „Ich liebe dich." meinte er, ganz nebenbei.

Im ersten Moment überrascht, aber unendlich glücklich, erwiderte ich seinen Schwur „Ich liebe dich auch."

Mit unserem Zusammenkommen hatte es begonnen, aber was kam, würde das Schulbild unserer High bedeutend verändern. Das hatte ich schon mal erwähnt oder? Tut mir Leid ich war einfach nur von den Erinnerungen an unser Zusammenkommen so gefesselt (vielleicht auch ein wenig abgelenkt).

Jedenfalls war es nicht gerade einfach, eine Beziehung aufrecht zu erhalten, wenn die Gangs verfeindet sind. Uns blieb außerschulisch selten Zeit für uns, denn es gab ob Gangtreffen, also hatte meist entweder ich frei und er musste zu einem Treffen oder ich war mit den Sunas unterwegs und er hatte nichts zu tun. Und auch in der Schule konnte wir nach außen nur eine Klassenkameradschaft zeigen, und nicht einmal die wirklich, Sasori passte im Unterricht schließlich gut auf seine Gang-Bambina auf. (Wie ich es hasste, wenn er mich so nannte)

Und doch schafften wir es, uns im Geheimen immer wieder zu treffen…

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob es nicht viel besser wäre, wenn Konohas und SunaS verbündet wären, ich wusste jetzt, dass diese ganze ‚Auf-den- Tod-nicht-leiden' Sache auf einem kleinen Streit zwischen Naruto und Sasori beruhte. Kiba hatte mir erzählt was passiert war.

Damals waren Sasori und Naruto noch Freunde gewesen, aber Sasori hat Naruto die Freundin ausgespannt – ich weiß, verrückt, wenn man bedenkt, dass Naruto jetzt einen Boyfriend hat – jedenfalls haben die beiden sich aufs Übelste zerstritten, Sasori ist aus den Konohas ausgestiegen und hat die Sunas gegründet, er hat sich seine entfernten Verwandten, die SunaSibs ins Boot geholt und seine eigene Gang gemacht.

Inzwischen ist das Mädchen nicht mehr auf der Schule und Sasori wieder Single. Alle Anzeichen des Streites sind verschwunden, nur die Feindschaft ist geblieben. *seufz*

Vor allem, weil ich es bin, die Sasori jetzt für sein Mädchen hält. Seit einiger Zeit hat er sich in den Kopf gesetzt mich zu seiner Freundin zu machen. Es war schwer für mich, ihn trotz dieses Wissens noch als meinen Anführer zu akzeptieren.

Ich stritt gerade wieder mit ihm rum, weil er mir verbieten wollte, mit anderen Jungen aus der Klasse ein Projekt zu organisieren. „Tha Fuck, Sasori! Ich. Bin. Nicht. Dein. Eigentum. Hör auf, mich wie ein Kleinkind zu behandeln." Ich drehte mich um und wollte in Richtung Cafeteria davonstürmen, doch er packte mich am Arm und hielt mich zurück.

„Kirai, bleib gefälligst hier!" Dieser Befehlston ging mir langsam echt auf die Nerven. „Nein." sagte ich energisch, aber entschieden.

Ich riss mich von ihm los, stolperte rückwärts und landete schließlich unsanft auf dem Hintern.

„Was fällt dir eigentlich ein" - begann Sasori und schritt auf mich zu. Doch plötzlich stand jemand zwischen uns. Ich erkannte die altbekannte Shilouette meines Freundes. Kiba.

Wenn er jetzt eingriff würde alles auffliegen, schoss es mir durch den Kopf, aber es war schon zu spät, er stand schon vor mir.

„Lass sie in Ruhe." presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Sasori lachte auf „Was willst _du_mir befehlen?" fragte er. Dann rief er quer über den Schulhof „Hey Naruto, ruf dein Gesinde zurück, es geht mir auf die Nerven."

Ich schaute nach hinten und sah, wie alle Konohas sich auf unsere Szene zubewegten. „Hey Kiba." rief Naruto „Du hast doch nicht etwa etwas mit diesen Vollpfosten von Sunas zu tun, oder?"

„Warte." meinte jetzt auch Sasori „Kirai, du, du hast doch hoffentlich nichts mit ihm zu tun, oder?" Ich wagte es erst gar nicht, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

Er lachte auf. „Nicht dein Ernst oder?" fragte er und dann wurde seine Miene wieder hart. „Wie oft habe ich dir gesagt, dass die Konohas kein guter Umgang für dich sind, hm? Dass du dich von ihren Anmachen nicht reinlegen lassen sollst!"

„Moment mal." fiel Naruto ihm ins Wort. Er stand jetzt hinter mir und die beiden Gangs waren nur noch durch zwei Personen getrennt, Kiba und mich. „Dein Mädchen hat sich doch an_meine_ Leute rangemacht!"

„Und warum sollte dann _dein_Kiba mein Mädchen beschützen?" fragte Sasori.

„Hört endlich auf!" rief ich.

Zu meinem Erstaunen waren beide still. „Was soll denn dieser Mist. Ihr streitet euch wegen jeder belanglosen Kleinigkeit. Was sollte denn daran so schlimm sein, wenn Sunas und Konohas befreundet sind? Nur weil ihr beide euch seit eineM kleinen Streit nicht mehr vertragen könnt, müssen _wir_ doch nicht verfeindet sein.

Ich mein, wo liegt denn der Unterschied zwischen Konohas und Sunas? Sasori, du warst selbst mal ein Konoha und Naruto, mag sein dass Sasori vor Jahren einen Fehler begangen hat, aber sieh doch, du hast jetzt einen Freund, du bist mit Sasuke zusammen, und glücklich.

Warum können jetzt nicht auch Sunas und Konohas friedlich und glücklich nebeneinander leben?"

Ich war aufgestanden und stand jetzt mit dem Rücken zu Kiba, seine Hand hatte ich auch genommen. In stillem Entsetzen erwartete ich jetzt die Reaktionen der beiden Gangführer, doch niemand sagte etwas.

Plötzlich setzte sich Temari in Bewegung und stellte sich neben mich. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Kiba's und meine. „Ich finde, Kirai hat vollkommen Recht, wir sollten diesen Streit endlich beenden und gemeinsam in die Zukunft sehen."

„Was? Nein!" Bei diesen Worten waren sich Sasori und Naruto ausnahmsweise einmal einig.

In stummem Entsetzten schaute Naruto dabei zu, wie Shikamaru zu uns kam und seine Hand oben auf unsere legte.

Als auch Ino und Choji sich in Bewegung setzten sagte Naruto „Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen, wir, wir..." „Nein!" stimmte Sasori ihm zu, denn jetzt kam auch Gaara dazu.

Nach und nach kamen auch die restlichen Konohas und Sunas zu dem Kreis in der Mitte und bald standen Sasori und Naruto allein auf ihren Seiten, mal ganz abgesehen von Sasuke, der fest zu seinem Freund hielt.

Ich schaute auf den Berg von Händen, die alle über den verschränkten Händen von Kiba und mir lagen. Dann schaute ich auf und Kiba ins Gesicht. Er lächelte und ich lächelte auch.

* * *

Ah da bist du ja wieder, schön dass du uns mal wieder besuchen kommst. Warum du mich bei den Konohas findest? Und nicht in der Suna-Ecke des Hofs? Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass sich einiges ändern wird.

Sasori schmort jetzt einsam und allein in seiner Suna-Ecke, denn schau, auch die Sibs sind hier.

Wo Naruto ist? Der hat sich mit Sasuke in das hinterste Loch des Hofs verzogen. Schmollt und heult sich bei seinem Freund aus.

Naja, verbitterter Kerl eben, seine Gang hat ihn ebenso verlassen wie Sasori die seine und wir, wir sitzen hier jetzt alle gemütlich zusammen unter den einstigen Konoha-Bäumen.

Denn jetzt gibt es keine Konoha oder Sunas mehr, das hatte sein Ende, als all die Hände ihren Weg zueinander gefunden haben. Jetzt gibt es nur noch die Shinobi, wir gehören alle zusammen, ein große Gang, kein Streit oder Zank. Und zwei Führer

Kiba und ich haben nicht nur dafür gesorgt, dass der Bandenkrieg endlich endet, wir haben auch die mächtigste Gang der Schule geschaffen und führen sie nun in eine bessere Zeit.


End file.
